


Mistletoe Time

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Merry Month, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: THE FIRST STORY OF MERRY MONTH 2020! Just a short story about Katrice having to walk home to a big surprise that Michael has prepared for her. The title gives it away basically lmao (Katrice Russets belong to CakeTriflez )
Relationships: Michael Warren/Katrice Russets
Kudos: 3





	Mistletoe Time

The cold wind and snow was starting to settle in. The dark gray clouds huddled together to make them bigger and covered the whole town. Small white flakes started to fall. Winter was coming way sooner than expected. That season was one that Katrice did not want to have in the slightest. The cold and the snow were her worst archenemies. She was disgusted with how anyone could have fun in the Wintery monstrosity of the fourth season.

The red panda was walking down home to get her and her boyfriend’s dinner. Some fast food from their favorite restaurant that had the best chicken and fish sandwiches in town. She clutched the bag in her hand tightly while keeping herself warm under her heavy coats and pants. The small snow drops landed on her exposed big and fluffy wet red panda tail.

All she wanted to do was get home, rest, and eat her fish and chicken in peace. She hated December so much since it was the starting month of Winter. Though her rabbit boyfriend on the other hand loved Winter and December. Mainly for the reason of having to be a big fan of Christmas. 

Whenever December was ready to begin, Michael would start getting out the Christmas decorations and the tree and set up everything. The lights would be strung up outside of the house, the tree would be ready in a stand and being ready to be decorated with, and the place would have many christmas decorations to liven the spirit of Christmas. Michael loved doing it, with Katrice having to be helpful with most of the stuff.

Despite not being a big fan for the holidays, she had to admit in secret that seeing her bunny being so giddy and full of joy made her smile and get a similar feeling. She just hated the cold the most of all, which Michael understood and agreed with. With a few minutes of walking having to pass by, she finally made it to the shelter that would protect her from the cold with warmth and good junk food to keep her happy. 

“Finally, I can be at home and rest on the couch!” She shouted to herself as she walked down to reach the steps to her house. Her walking turned into a fast run to get out of this freezing weather with her grip on the big bag being tigther as she held onto it for dear life.

Her other hand went to reach for the doorknob. The touch of it was cold as if she was holding an ice cube. She shivered from the touch of it. She twisted the knob and got to the door to open with the blast of warm air hitting her face. It was a feeling of relief. She walked in with her breath and noise inhaling the warm room and smelling the scented candles that Michael had put in the living room. Apples and cinnamon combined together, it was heavenly.

She was ready to shout out to her bunny that she was home as she closed the door. When she did, she looked up at a strange color up on the ceiling. Green with red dots above her. Micahel would never go far as to paint the whole house for the Christmas season right? Thankfully no, but was something she knew all too well. One part of the typical Christmas stuff that came with the holiday along with eggnog and fruitcake. 

Mistletoes.

When a mistletoe was up on a door frame or wall you had to kiss whoever was under it. It was just a silly childish attempt to try to get a girl to kiss you, but Michael did way more than that. He went beyond with the Christmas traditional item. Almost all of the living room was covered in mistletoes. Strung up with tape and some string as they dangled on the ceiling.

When Katrice looked to the front side of her, she saw Michael standing there. Wearing a red Christmas sweater with black shorts with his arm above his head as he held a mistletoe above him. A grin was wide on his face. It was more wider than when Katrice thought up a really good insult. The red panda knew it was doomsday for her together. It seemed like a hundred mistletoes, meaning she was about to get one hundred kisses from her boyfriend.

“I got these on sale! They were like one cent each!” Michael said with his smile gleaming now and his eyes looking almost ready to sparkle.

“Michael...how many did you buy? It seems like a hundred.” She hoped that she wasn’t right. This was the first time she wanted to be wrong about anything.

“Yes! A hundred mistletoes!” He shouted loudly with a smile at the end of his yell. “Which means…” His grin started to return to him. “I get a hundred kisses from my special lady.”

She was doomed as soon as she entered the house. Katrice was trapped with two options. Go out in the freezing cold and go to a motel which would cost her money, or suffer and get overloaded kisses for hours on end by her almost clingy rabbit. Michael was needy when it came to getting loves and kisses from Katrice and even being so giddy to give her the smooches and cuddles. Michael may be a crazy gamer, but he seemed to be smart on most days you would never expect.

It was a choice of avoiding the kisses or letting it happen. Katrice could try to make a break for it, but Michael was faster. She could run out to the cold weather but she would regret going out. She could even try to persuade her way into taking him down, but given how tired she was it seemed impossible to do so. Bribery with food? Promising to get him a video game he loves? Some game weapon replica? Anything?

Michael stood there with his body looking like he was ready to binky. To jump with joy as he planned all day for this as she went to get them their food. Was this his plan all along? To have her go out so he could get started on this crazy cute scheme? 

“Sooooo?~” Michael was ready to give his girlfriend the best kisses ever. Katrice was still stuck with a dilemma.

“Uhhh.” When it comes to Michael wanting to be lovey dovey to the best partner he ever had in his life, he was willing to give her all kinds of affection. Make a run, or give in to his wholesome needs?

She had two choices, but her mind made her say out the one she picked. “Fiinnneee…”

She regretted even giving in to the cute bunny who made the biggest pleading eyes ever. Soon she was seeing him with a big wide happy smile and he jumped forward. This is how she would have her day end? To have her rabbit be giving her kisses all over her face? It might take minutes for it to end. Maybe an hour? Maybe even a whole night? 

It didn’t matter though, since she could find the only pro out of this thing. Was it the free cuddles? The attention? Her getting so many kisses than ever before? All sound good, but the true answer was warmth. Having to be held close to him and getting cozy with his warm hugs. Anything to beat the coldness that still plagued on her. She was ready for the kisses, and the warmth. Mainly the latter of course. 

She suffered for one hour, forty minutes, and ten seconds of nonstop kisses and snuggles with Michael. She ended up being warm as can be so it was a win in her book.


End file.
